Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus capable of displaying images precisely while improving the brightness of the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
In general, an organic light-emitting display apparatus is a display apparatus displaying images by using light emitted from an emission layer disposed between a pixel electrode and an opposite electrode. The organic light-emitting display apparatus conventionally includes a pixel electrode electrically connected to a thin film transistor, and an electric signal is applied to the pixel electrode via the thin film transistor to control light emission in each sub-pixel or a light-emitting degree.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus may have reduced sizes of sub-pixels for high resolution, and accordingly, the light emitted from the sub-pixels may have reduced brightness.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.